


Running away

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, i don't know i just wanted to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Magnus chose Sigurd over his life in a palace but Sigurd was having second thoughts.





	Running away

Two young men were sitting near a river. It was already night time but neither of them could sleep.

“Do you regret it?” One of them asked to the other before shyly grabbing his hand.

“Regret what?” He looked at the other with a big smile.

Sigurd rolled his eyes.

“You left your palace, your money, your throne...” Sigurd recalled.

Magnus shook his head.

“I don’t care about those things” Magnus look at the sky before continuing talking “I wanted to be a king but I’d rather be not one if that means that I have to stay away from you” he explained.

Sigurd turned around because he didn’t want Magnus to see how red he was. The former prince always knew how to embarrass him with his words.

“I think...” Sigurd was carefully thinking on what to say next “You deserve better”

Magnus was quite surprised with that statement.

They had been planning to escape that castle for several months and they were finally free from the chains of the monarchy. Yet he couldn’t understand why Sigurd was acting like that.

“I love you and I don’t want anyone else in the world” Magnus was trying to not get emotional about it.

“We still have time to get back to your castle” Sigurd was feeling insecure. Maybe they did a mistake after all.

“Why are you telling me all of these?” Magnus was shocked.

Sigurd kept staring at their reflects on the water. He should be happy that Magnus chose him over the kingdom, but somehow he managed to feel uneasy.

“What if you get bored of me? We are not going to have the fancy life that you used to have” Sigurd reminded him. He always wanted to have Magnus all by himself but now he wasn’t feeling confident about their relationship. All of these doubts suddenly assaulted his mind.

“How can you say that? Do you think I’m that shallow?!” Magnus shouted.

Sigurd looked around almost instinctively. While he was sure that they had chosen a place that was almost unpopulated, he was afraid that someone could hear them.

“Please don’t raise your voice” Sigurd asked. He wasn’t proud of his behavior.

Magnus took a deep breath and then he moved so Sigurd could look at him

“Do you know when was the happiest day of my life?” Magnus touched one of Sigurd’s cheek gently. He loved how soft his partner’s skin was.

“When your father gave you that stallion” Sigurd explained. He had never seen Magnus so excited like that.

“Wrong!” Magnus giggled before playing with Sigurd’s hair.

“Stop it, it’s not funny” Sigurd was getting mad at Magnus’s lax attitude.

“You look cute when you are grumpy” That was his replied and he meant it.

Sigurd thought that it was almost impossible to have a serious conversation with him.

“Can you go back to whatever you were saying please?” Sigurd requested.

“Oh, right, right!” Magnus smiled. He always had some problems with his attention span but when he looked at the sad expression on Sigurd’s face, he realized that he needed to end what he was saying “The happiest day of my life was when you kissed me before I left to go to that battle”

Sigurd opened his eyes widely.

“Do you still remember that?” Sigurd didn’t expect that answer.

“How can I forget it? That was the best kiss I ever had in my entire life” Magnus openly admitted.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to return” Sigurd confessed. Those months without knowing anything about Magnus almost killed him.

“But I did and I know I’m going to open a new chapter of my life with you” And he couldn’t hide how excited he was.

Sigurd put his head over Magnus’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“I just don’t want you to regret this” Sigurd repeated. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was afraid to wake up one day and not finding Magnus anywhere.

“I won’t. I love you, Sigurd and I would do it again to be with you” Magnus also closed his eyes.

They had an adventure ahead to confront. But for now, they needed to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
